


Endings

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, F/M, Futurefic, Main Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ends eventually. Originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go: 549 words of angst and death. I'm not sure if 'enjoy' is the right word, but thanks for reading!

Sam Hanna died on the job. That was about all that was good about it, aside from the fact that a bullet to the head is fairly painless. Just another case, another lead, another gang of idiots who would rather shoot at federal agents than be interviewed. One got a lucky shot, and it was over. The worst part for Callen and the others was that all the gang members died in the shootout. There was no terrorist organization or criminal conspiracy to blame, so they couldn't do anything else for him.

Henrietta Lange died mysteriously. She simply didn't show up for work, and they were all notified of her passing a few days later. The reports claimed natural illness. The team couldn't prove otherwise. Their eccentric grandmother was simply gone. One of her houses went to Kensi and Deeks with a note that it was perfectly suited to raise a family. An intimidatingly large archive of possible threats was secretly delivered to Nell, who promptly recruited Eric to help with keeping track of it all. Everything else went to G, including a list of the leads, private detectives, and foreign contacts she'd used in the search for his father.

Nate Getz died alone. At first, the CIA refused to tell them what had happened, but Nell had taken up Hetty's almost supernatural power to bend other government agencies to her will. Their gentle psychologist had been beaten, starved and executed. The Agency hadn't even recovered his body.

G Callen died slowly. The others couldn't help but think that it had started when they lost Sam. After Hetty, he didn't speak for nearly a month. In the months following Nate's death, he began taking long weekends and unannounced vacations. Nell hid it well for a while, but it all fell to pieces when he ended up in a hospital, delirious and fatally poisoned. The CIA kept borrowing him to help with taking down Nate's killers, and he'd given them all he had left.

Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks died together. The bomb couldn't be defused, but they had already evacuated the building, so the partners were the only ones caught in the blast. They never gave the Director a straight answer on which of them was the official team leader, preferring to bicker playfully about the issue while sharing the responsibility. Eric and Nell were devastated to lose the last survivors of the original field team, but kept each other from falling apart for the sake of the Deeks-Blye children: a boy and a girl, twins.

Eric Beal died on the waves. The doctors said it was an aneurysm, that it was a miracle he had surfed well into his fifties without dying. Nell and the kids thought it would have been a better miracle if he hadn't had the problem in the first place.

Nell Jones died at her desk. It was inevitable, considering how much time she spent there over the years. Her adoptive daughter, Samantha G Deblyjobe (she'd legally changed it from Deeks-Blye Jones-Beal) found her with a smile on her face and an empty package of Oreos. Among the files on her desk sat a work order to modify a gravestone; it had taken this long to fill in the blank for an old friend.


End file.
